Unbridged and bridged substituted cyclopentadienyl and indenyl metallocene olefin polymerization catalysts are known. Particular substituted indenes useful as metallocene ligands have been synthesized by cross-coupling reactions. See J.Org.Chem. (1984) 99:4226-7 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,634.